game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaydalyn
Kaydalyn (usually called Disciple Kay or simply Kay) is a supporting character from the series 7 Days to Die. She has a speaking role in Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) & Season 8 (Episodes 140 - 151). In Season 9 (Episodes 152 - 175) an alternate version of Disciple Kay calling herself High Priestess Kay appears in the main Evilverse storyline, while the original Kaydalyn appears in the Pleasure Shire B-plot. Kaydalyn is played by a Patreon supporter. Pre-Apocalypse Kaydalyn was an exotic dancer from Florida. When Kaydalyn discovered that her father was a manborg, she slit his throat. Team Affiliation An even greater religious zealot than Emre, Kaydalyn immediately cleaves to Emre's preaching, quickly earning a role as his most favored Disciple of Despair. She follows Emre's commands with breathless and bloodthirsty fervor, even changing her in-game nametag to Disciple Kay. She becomes aware of fellow cultist JWM's crush on her, but does not reciprocate his feelings in the slightest. Once she joins the Disciples of Depair, Kaydalyn changes her visible name tag to Disciple Kay, keeping that name until Emre's eventual presumed death. She often refers to Emre as "Lord," not to be confused (or perhaps just a little bit confused) with the Lord. Disciple Kay generally despises Team Aaron, but as the only two women present, she gradually develops a bond with Metastergo. She also gets along extremely well with Bwett, whose loyalties always remain nebulous. Unlike JWM, who obeys Emre himself in a cult of personality, Kay's loyalty to Emre is rooted in their mutual, twisted religious beliefs. When Emre's faith diverges from her own, she sides with her take on God rather than with Emre. When she fears that the deranged JWM is warping Emre's faith into dangerous blasphemy, her loyalty to Emre drives her to seek out Aaron and enter into a secret pact with him. After Aaron and Emre vanish and are presumed dead in Season 9, Kay abandons her Disciples of Despair uniform and trappings, becoming much more independent. Season 7 (Episodes 119 - 139) Story Kaydalyn is one of seven survivors who find their way to Aaron's radio tower after he has set it up to broadcast a beckoning message about a safe zone called Pleasure Town. Unlike the other survivors, she is nearly naked, dressed only in underwear and a bandanna. During the initial recruitment process, she reveals herself to be as much as, if not more than, a fervent Christian zealot as Emre. Emre takes an immediate shine to her, while Graskull murmurs that he should have killed her when he had the chance. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) Once they reach Super Church, she dresses in some provided clothes, and Emre invites her onstage with him as an example of a "Godly" woman. She breathlessly supports Emre when most of the other survivors accuse him of blasphemy, up to and including Emre blowing Graskull out of the church with automatic gunfire. Emre accepts Kaydalyn (and JWM, the only other recruit not to have fled the church) as his minions. He takes them on a tour of his home, where he gives them hazmat suit uniforms, dubs them the Disciples of Despair, and shows them his God-summoning chamber. As she takes in the sight of the corpse-strewn ritual chamber, Kaydalyn remarks that she can feel the holiness, and breathlessly leaps at the opportunity to become Emre's Number One, the "vessel" into which he will summon God. The next morning (Day 73), after Emre kills some time taking pot shots at Aaron's cacti from his roof (for which Kay gets winged by a bullet in retaliation), he puts his Disciples to work on a secret project in the tunnels he's secretly burrowed beneath Pleasure Town. The sounds of Kaydalyn (who now goes by Disciple Kay) and JWM grunting with pain as they break their legs draws... unusual attention. Emre puts his minions to work extending a tunnel to reach underneath Aaron's house. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon; Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Alter-Egos High Priestess Kay Kaydalyn is called High Priestess the Evilverse featured in Season 9 (Episodes 152 - 175). In this alternate dimension/timeline; High Priestess Kay was originally a prostitute before she found God, as opposed to a stripper. She appears to have completely accepted the previously mentioned wild ramblings of JWM (Arch-Paladin Jub). She worships the Chaos Beasts rather than God, declaring God to be false. High Priestess Kay also has a much different demeanor than Kaydalyn. Kaydalyn originally was very sweet and it shocked everyone that she was not a virgin, but High Priestess Kay could never be mistaken for something so innocent. She talks with a sultry voice all the time as though she were in bed with a man and makes many sexual suggestions toward Aaron, Emre, and Bwett, enough that they are more tempted to obey her than they normally would. High Priestess Kay can also see through the reality in which the others and she are in, she can see the blue skies when all anyone else sees is red; however upon entering Hardcore Mordor, she and JWM see the fort tinted in red, as compared to Aaron and Emre. Content Episodes * Season 7: Episode 119 (New Recruits); Episode 120 (Toxic Sermon); Episode 121 (Building a Wall) Quotes * (Recruitment interview) Aaron: "Kay... Dalyn." Kay: "Kaydalyn!" Aaron: "Kaydalyn." Kay: "Yeah!" Aaron: "Welcome. We have clothing for you." Kay: "Thank you!" Aaron: "What we need to know is, what's your deal?" Kay: "I - I - I'm here for Jesus!" Aaron: "Oh gosh... oh no..." Emre: "You came to the right place, Kaydalyn!" Kay: "Yes! Praise the Lord." Aaron: "Oh no, not another - not a female Emre! This is bad news." Graskull: "I told you we shouldas put her down when we got the chance." Aaron: "Um - well - I feel weird asking this to a lady, but how many pies have you fucked?" Kay: "As many as the Lord says I have!" Aaron: "All right! Well, Emre's gonna love you... You can continue interrogating her, I guess." - Emre: "Oh, yeah!" (Episode 119 - New Recruits) * Kay: "Heathens deserve to die." (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) * Emre: "Kaydalyn, JWM. If one of you is, is, is good and I pick you to be my Number One - gasps - you might be the vessel through which the Lord is summoned." Kay: "Oh please!! Please!! Yes!! Yes!! I will - I will be the vessel!! I will be the vessel that - that summons the Lord!!" JWM: "Uh, yeah... I'm okay with that. You can be the God-vessel, that's all right." (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) Recurring Themes * Chaos Beasts: Kaydalyn breathlessly jumps at the opportunity to be the "vessel" through which Emre will summon God into the world with his secret ritual (once he gets it finished, of course). (Episode 121 - Building a Wall) * The Gospel According to Kaydalyn: Kay is fine with Emre watching her pray, which is every moment of every day. Kay declares that she isn't allowed to be around anybody during her "unclean days." Emre adds that Kay isn't allowed to sit on or touch anything during her unclean days. She obeys. (Episode 120 - Toxic Sermon) * Kay the Stripper Ninja: Unlike most of the new survivors Aaron and Emre meet in Episode 119 (New Recruits), Kay is not initially dressed in basic plant fiber clothes. Instead, she is only wearing black underwear and a bandanna, prompting Emre to call her an "underwear ninja." Aaron offers to clothe her back at Pleasure Town. (Episode 119 - New Recruits) See Also * 7 Days to Die Category:7 Days to Die Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Fan